


Relieving Concerns

by LordJaric



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJaric/pseuds/LordJaric
Summary: There is a new addition to his family and Tai couldn't be happier. Summer however doesn't seem to be her upbeat self.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Relieving Concerns

Tai couldn’t be happier if he tried. Even the sterilized smell of the building couldn’t damper his spirits. Having just gotten off his scroll with his brother-in-law and very excited two-year-old daughter, Tai walked down the hallway back to the hospital room that was occupied by his wife and the newest addition to their family. Upon entering the room Tai noticed how quite it was as he saw Summer sitting on her bed looking down at their baby girl bundled up in her arms.

“Hey, Summer.” He greeted her cheerfully. “Just got done talking with Qrow. He will be here soon with Yang.”

Summer didn’t respond. Figuring she was just busy cooing little Ruby to keep her from fussing, Tai walked over to the window to open it and let some air in.

“Yang can’t seem to wait to see her sister with all the squealing I could hear over my scroll.”

Again, Summer didn’t respond. Tai turned to look at his wife to see her still just looking at their baby snuggled in her arms. His good mood began to dwindle as it seemed Summer wasn’t even aware that he had returned from his call. In fact, she had been rather quite since giving birth. A sharp contrast to how excited she had been beforehand.

“Summer?” Tai tried to get her attention again and still didn’t get a response. He walked over to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder while calling to her again. Summer jumped in response and it was only then that he noticed how tense she was and how tightly she had been holding Ruby.

“Oh, Tai.” Summer’s voice was slightly shaky and Tai could see a hint of something in her eyes. It wasn’t the joy he saw hours before but something boarding on concern.

“What’s wrong, Summer?” His own concern beginning to rise over his beloved’s strange behavior.

She looked between him and their new born daughter before she pulled Ruby closer to herself.

“Ruby has my eyes.” Summer said just above a whisper. She looked at him, now he saw what he thought was concern was closer to fear. “She has my eyes, Tai.”

“Summer,” Tai wrapped his arm around her, comforting her, knowing where this fear was coming from, “everything will be alright.”

“What if Salem finds out?” Her voice broke. A tear running down her cheek. “She’ll hunt our baby girl down and take her from us. Ruby will be hunted like I was. The monsters she could unleash, the people she could send. All the things she could do if she finds out.”

“Even if she does find out,” Tai said softly while tightening his arm around her, “she’ll never succeed. You know why?”

“Why?” Summer fell into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder like she always did in moments he comforted her.

“Salem only has monsters and lost souls on her side.” He placed his hand on their baby girl as she slept in her mother’s arms. “Ruby will have something far stronger. Family and friends. Those who will love and protect her.”

Tai felt Summer begin to relax. His words having the desired effect.

“Always know what to tell me.” She said softly.

“Like you do for me.” He rested his head on hers as he looked at their baby girl. “You know I don’t think I’ve gotten to hold her since you popped her out. You’ve been hogging her.”

Summer game him a light backhand to his chest but a bit of a small laugh broke from her lips. She repositioned herself allowing Tai to take Ruby into his arms as his wife handed her over. The motion seemed to have woken the little girl up as her little silver-eyes looked up at him.

“She does have your eyes.” He said as he looked back at Summer. “Just as beautiful as yours.”

Tai leaned in closer to her and she began to do the same.

“Am I interrupting an intimate moment.” A snarky voice entered the room.

“No, Qrow.” Tai let out an annoyed sigh and Summer let out a huff. He looked at the doorway to see his smug looking brother-in-law. “Nothing intimate about two lovers about to kiss.”

“Didn’t think so.” Qrow said, sounding way too proud of his act.

“Where’s Yang?” Summer asked.

“I think the little firecracker lost her nerve.” He answered while looking down behind him.

It was then that Tai noticed the little blonde peeking out from behind Qrow legs.

“Yang, sweety.” Summer said gently. “Come meet your sister.”


End file.
